The Best FMA Fanfic You Will Ever Read
by boysnextdoor
Summary: Roy Mustang must review all of the alchemists under his jurisdiction once a year... it's Edward Elrics turn. Roy calls Edward in for an "alchemy exam" unlike any he's ever experienced. yaoi duh , kind of graphic but you people like that
1. Chapter 1

_The following is based off of an epic role play by my friend and I, and for your reading pleasure has been adapted into a short story. I hope this may account for any oddities that may have made it past my editing, and that at the very least I have omitted anything too "then john was a zombie"-esque._

Roy shifted the papers on his desk and glanced up at the clock. UGH. It seemed like the day would never end. All day today, he would be reviewing the alchemists under his jurisdiction to make sure that everyone was doing their job and making advances for the state and BLAH BLAH BLAH. He would much rather be out in the field doing something exciting. But regardless, it was four thirty and he only had one meeting left before the end of the day.  
He pressed the button on the intercom, "Please send the next one in," he said politely. He sat up in his chair, trying to make it seem like this was all very, very official business. Now, who was the four thirty meeting? He couldn't quite remember. He had lost track somewhere around noon. The door opened, and standing in his office was none other than- EDWARD ELRIC!

"Just go to Winry's Al, she's been bugging me to go over! Tell her I'll be there later!" Edward called out to his brother from the waiting room window.

He sighed heavily, shutting the window and sitting back down in his chair.

"Mr Elric," the secretary said politely, "Mr. Mustang will see you now."

'Mr. Mustang?' It was probably one of the weirdest things he'd ever heard. He stood up and walked back to Roy's office, all the while contemplating the unorthodox combination of 'Mr.' and 'Mustang'.

He shut door behind him and walked in front of Roy's desk.

"Let's make this fast Roy," Ed said, sinking into the uncomfortable chair in front of Roy's desk. "Winry's being a bother."  
He sat in the chair provided, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

"Listen, Ed." Roy began. "I don't want what I'm about to say to in any way..." Roy paused, judging the boy's expression. "Look Ed, you're in a bit of a fix with the state. The damage you caused on your last mission was just too big. I did my best to get you off the hook, but you're going to have to keep a lower profile or the state is going to start asking questions. I've supported your search for the philosopher's stone thus far, and you know I'm behind you on this. But please, please, keep a lower profile."  
Roy crossed his hands on his desk. Ed showed no reaction other than his typical nonchalant 'Im not listening' expression. It was useless trying to make him understand. Instead of worrying about it, Roy leaned back in his chair and tried to relax. It had been a very long day, and he had to give himself something to look forward to.  
"Now that the boring part is over with..." a smile crossed Roy's face. "The fun part of the examination begins..."

Ed sighed as he listened to Roy blab on. It was the same as it always was. No matter how much he had been threatened, people always made it seem like it was his fault for ruining things. Every town he went to, people who knew who he was tried to take advantage of him. He was more than tired of it. He rubbed his ear with his pinky, yawning slightly. It was boring listening to this basically every day.

He blinked, shrugging at Roy. "All right, let's get it over with then." he said, nodding as he stood. "Um... so what do I have to do?" he asked lightly.

_"Fk protocol..._" Roy thought to himself.  
"Well Ed, the examination is very simple. It consists of a physical examination and one that will test your head." Roy appropriately pointed to Ed's head as she kicked the top of his desk with his feet, rolling his chair back a few inches.  
"I'm going to need you to come over here, Ed," Roy said with a smile.

Ed blinked, cocking his head lightly. At least he'd prove his intelligence. He stood up and walked over to where Roy was sitting.

"All right, here I am," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next, but he was ready for pretty much anything.

"Ok..." Roy said as he gave an odd look in response to Edward's sarcasm. "Now this is all standard procedure, and if you cooperate you might get a gold merit…"

Roy came back to Edward's sarcasm with his own. While he waited to see if ed had any other snarky comments, Roy took off his military jacket. After all, it was hot in his office. He undid his tie and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons, remembering just how hot it got in central.

"Alright ed..." Roy said with another cocky smile. "Get on your knees." Roy scooted his chair back another couple of inches and spread his legs.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Ed? This is the future of your alchemy career on the line.

Ed gulped, mouth agape at what the other said. His face turned a bright red as he watched Roy, biting his lip. He did as he was ordered.

"Wh-what the hell..." he muttered, looking at Roy. Edward wondered what Roy was going to make him do next, though he could imagine. Not that Ed minded, though he acted as if it bothered him.

"Thats right Ed," Roy said, smiling at Edward's obedience. "This is the alchemist I know I trained." Oddly enough, Edward still acted as if he had no idea what he was doing. Roy looked down at Ed, trying to figure out if he was playing mind games or he really had no idea what he was doing.  
"Alright Ed, I'll walk you through this. It's just like Alchemy, if you do all the steps right you might just get something in return."  
Roy searched Ed's face for some kind of visual confirmation, but the subtleties seemed to have no effect.

"Listen Ed," Roy started, beginning to get a little fed up. "It's not that complicated. Start by undoing the zipper."

Ed growled lightly. "I know how to give a blow job, you asshole. Just ask for it." he grumbled. "I'm not stupid."

Looking up at Roy, his cheeks turned red. "Or do you want to tell me step by step how to do this?" he asked, smirking.  
He took the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down. His hands rested on either side of the other's legs.

"Well thats a relief..." Roy thought. He was beginning to think he was going to have to walk Edward through the entire process.  
Roy leaned his head back in his chair and sighed, "I'm guessing you want it done YOUR way, right? I was looking forward to narrating."  
_"Well I'm doing it my way this time,"_ Roy thought.

Roy looked down at the bulge between his legs. "You have to kiss it first," he said with another cocky smile.

Ed chuckled lightly, though his blush stayed. He leaned down, laying a soft kiss on the growing length. Ed's kiss seemed to last for hours, filling him with ecstasy that crept through his stomach, gripping his insides, making its way up his spine. The warm touch remained even after the youth removed his lips, leaving his length throbbing with desire for more. When Ed finished he looked up at Roy.

"You get so excited over a guy like me, and a guy none-the-less." Ed muttered with a confused expression. "Although, you did seem kind of gay for Hughes." he murmured.

"What about me and Hughes?" Roy sat forward in his chair. Surprisingly enough, it was not the first time he had heard the accusation.

"He had a wife! And a little girl!" Roy leaned into his chair and started to blush. "There was one time in the academy, but just once. I don't regret it at all. To be honest I think its part of the reason we stayed so close over the years."

Roy looked down into Ed's golden eyes. The youth was blushing, making his already cute face even cuter. Roy bent over and laid a kiss on his eyelids.

"I want to have a bond with you too," he whispered in Ed's ear. He gave Ed's ear a nip before sitting back in his chair.

"Alright now Mr. know-it-all. You said you know how to give blow jobs, so prove it."

Edward laughed lightly as he listened to the story.

"At least you both stayed close." he smiled.

At the very least, Ed was the second boy Roy had been with. He would have to give him something to remember him by as well.

"I'll try my best to find what you like." he said. He dug the other's erection from his pants, kissing the tip, and then took the whole thing into his mouth. He licked his way back to the tip, watching Roy's reactions. He pressed at the tip of it, smiling as his body shivered before he slipped his mouth over the whole thing.

Roy's hips matched Ed's rhythm, and he began to relax. This was exactly what he needed after a long day.

"Ed-" Roy said in between breaths. Roy's breathing was getting faster, and it looked like he was starting to blush.

Roy thought he had been controlling himself well thus far- he had a personal policy to never let the other know how he felt. However, when the boy pressed the tip of his length with his tongue, Roy let out a brief moan. Ed looked a bit turned on himself as he Brought Roy's entire length into his mouth.

"Ugh-" Roy grabbed Ed's ponytail with his fingers and moved Ed's head down, pushing his length farther still.

Ed moaned lightly, taking all of Roy into his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, hand gripping the base of Roy's member. Ed closed his eyes, savoring the taste of Roy as he moved.

Roy arched his back and let out a small moan as the first stream of salty white cum shot into Ed's mouth. Roy withdrew, allowing a few streams to land on Ed's face.  
Doing something like this was such a turn on for Roy. Ed was so innocent, and he was the last person Roy ever thought he would do something like this with. Something about the unexpected turned him on. Not to mention Ed looked cute with his come all over his face.

Ed swallowed the liquid easily, licking his lips, one eye closed because of the cum. He blushed lightly, touching some of the white stuff on his face, then licking it off his fingers.

"There you go." he said, wiping his eye of cum. He looked at Roy and giggled. "Anything else I can do for you, Roy?"

Roy laughed at the boy's final comment.

"Oh come on Ed, I've known you long enough to expect you'll want something in return..."

Roy looked at the slight bulge in between Ed's legs that he had been ignoring up until now. Maybe manipulating one of your subordinates into giving a blow job was low, but not if you gave them something in return. Besides, watching Ed lick come off his fingers was too arousing to ignore.

Ed shrugged: "It's completely fine with me. Giving you pleasure was good enough for me."

He grabbed a tissue, wiping the rest of the white liquid from his face, licking his lips and throwing the tissue away. He stood, leaning on Roy's desk. Roy zipped up his pants and scooted his chair back to his desk. Ed was staring at him.

"Well, you passed the exam. I guess if you have no requests of your commanding officer then there's no reason for you to stay here," Roy said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked back at the boy, wondering if that was really it. Not like it was anything short of what Roy had desired, but still.

Ed rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were nicer than that. Guess I'll have to go to a gay bar again tonight." he sighed. Roy laughed at the joke, but he could Edward was disappointed in him.

He lay himself on the desk in front of Roy, smiling. "You can give me a kiss though," Ed said, smiling.

He stretched himself out on Roy's desk. "That's it.." Roy thought to himself. "You're just asking for it, Ed."

Without even one of his characteristically snarky responses, Roy stood up in his chair and covered Ed's mouth with his, savoring the touch of Ed's lips.

"You're not going anywhere," Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

His hands started to undo Ed's pants while his tongue delved deeper and deeper into Ed's mouth. He wanted him, and he was going to have him because he was Edward's superior officer and if Edward didn't do what he said then he would have his alchemy license.

The evening had already gone further than Roy could have ever imagined in his deepest fantasies. The sounds of Ed's innocent voice in such crude circumstances were irresistibly seductive. His hard member throbbed against his black army issue pants. Already a small wet circle was forming in excitement and anticipation. Roy couldn't help but smirk at the thought he would be the one to take Ed for the first time.

It was said around central that no one would ever rise to the top without having a young boy at least once, characteristic of the type of military corruption that plagued the whole country. After this was over Roy knew he would have met his corruption quota. He was grateful that of all the indulgent corruptions, he had chosen this one. _How many of those creepy old men up high up in command would die to have Ed_? Roy smirked at the notion that his Ed would be coveted.

Taking off his glove with his mouth, Roy stuck a finger into Ed. He thrust in and out slowly, hoping he wasn't causing Ed too much pain. With each coming thrust, Roy yearned to replace his finger with- something else. He ached for Ed, and not yet having him burned at his senses.

Ed moaned slightly half out of pain and half out of pleasure as Roy stuck a second finger into him, this time quickening his thrusts.

"Please Ed," he whispered. "Just a little bit longer, you're not quite ready yet. Believe me, this is harder for me than it is for you."

Ed moaned loudly, unable to stifle his cries of pleasure. He panted heavily, arching his back as the fingers penetrated him. He spread his legs a bit more for Roy, wanting to feel more, though it hurt a bit.

"Mmm, but I want it Roy..." he moaned lustfully. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as he lay there, completely nude.

The now shirtless Roy (continuity note: now he's shirtless) unzipped his pants and slipped inside Ed. Ed was still tighter than he expected, but it was unfair of him to draw it out any longer. Roy's thrusts matched the rhythm of Ed's moans, filling Roy with a small form of satisfaction. Now that Ed was completely naked, Roy could better return Ed's favor. With one hand, he grasped Ed's member in his hand, trying to fill him with the same pleasure he had received just moments ago.

Ed groaned, moaning Roy's name a few times. His metal hand covered his face slightly, while his other hand's nails dug into the wood of Roy's desk. Ed moaned loudly once Roy began to pump him, arching his back.

"Roy..." he moaned, "I think I'm going to..." he murmured, his body filling with pleasure.

Roy quickened his pace, helping the boy reach his climax. So what if he was a pervert? He was a generous pervert. As he neared his climax, he hoped what he was doing would be enough to 'pay Ed back' and that the youth wouldn't turn out to be one of those blackmailing types. Roy stood up a bit more so he could get the full view of the wet sweaty body moaning on his desk. He realized all the windows were shut, which explained the sudden heat. Roy was summoned back to reality as he felt the figure underneath his begin to shake.

Ed moaned, finally coming onto his chest, breathing very heavily.

"Roy!" he screamed, "Mmm... there." he moaned, opening his lust filled eyes to look at Roy.

_((Author note: Maybe it's a symbol of how much of a life I DON'T have, but I like talking to you people. You wonderful people that wander the internet looking for bad fanfiction. I envy you people. Let's be friends. Give me an email. and please review this.))_


	2. Chapter 2

Roy watched as Ed came onto his chest

Roy watched as Ed came onto his chest, his smaller cock twitching in delight. Roy wasn't sure how long he could go on, but he was more experienced than Edward and had built up a considerable amount of stamina over the years. He bent over Ed and kissed the blushing Edward on the side of his face.

"I promise that's just the beginning," Roy whispered into his ear.

Roy flipped Ed over, onto his hands and knees on the desk. He repositioned himself and continued to pump Edward with heightened intensity. He could feel the passion rising in his own body, it wouldn't be long until he would succumb to the passion within his own body. Meanwhile Edward moaned louder as he was slammed from the back.

"Roy... harder!" he screamed, forehead pressing hard against the wood, nails digging into the sides of Roy's desk.

Ed moved easily, keeping rhythm with the thrusts. With each forward push, he let out a sensual moan. He knew he'd be able to cum again easily with the way Roy was handling him. Roy was also in tune to the fact that Edward was a teenage boy; therefore capable of coming several times and getting hard in a matter of seconds.

Roy thought about the boy's request for a second; he considered saying something cute and appropriate but decided against it.

"I'll fuck you as hard as I want too," Roy said in between thrusts. He was after all, the superior officer. And that's just the way it worked around central.

With each thrust, Roy seemed to get harder and harder, making the desk rattle. That only made Ed want more and more even though it still hurt a bit. Roy could feel the sweat from his brow dripping down the sides of his face. Each new thrust caused a slippery noise between Roy's groin and Ed's haunches. Edward's face betrayed his emotions, the pleasure showing through as his nails dug into the hard surface below them; the pain only adding to the pleasure. Roy gripped Ed's sweaty sides as he kept pumping; reminding him of one of the many reasons he kept himself in shape.

The crude movements shook Roy's desk and even caused some of the floorboards beneath Roy's feet to creak. Papers fluttered gracefully as pens likewise noisily rolled onto the uncarpeted office floor. The telephone on the edge of his desk came closer to the edge with each oncoming thrust. Roy promised himself an extra scotch if he knocked it off.

Jesus- an extra scotch? What was he coming too? Had Roy really sunk that low? He was an alchemist for godssakes-not some cheap John. It was about time he separated himself from the balding middle-aged crew that usually got the little boys around central.

"I'll show you transmutation," Roy said with a smile on his face.

"Mmm, good." Edward moaned loudly. "You can show me it any... time." he panted, matching his movements with Roy's thrusts to squeeze Roy deeper still.

Roy sped up and let out a small moan.

"Ungh-... Yeah,-... take it," he said, forgetting the whole "not being a cheap balding old man" thing and just kind of enjoying the moment. He dug his nails into Edward's sides slightly and leaned over him a bit more. His cock felt like it was ready to explode, Ed was so tight and hot he almost couldn't take it. But only almost. He sat up and leaned his head back a little, still savoring the last of his self-control. He was ready to cum but was trying to make the moment last. He could tell it still hurt Ed a little, but there was nothing else he could do at this point. In an odd sort of way, watching Ed in a bit of pain made him harder. Watching the way Ed's face contorted as Roy drove his cock all the way to Ed's soft center was way better than any amount of pussy.

Ed moaned loudly, unable to take it anymore himself. Roy was not surprised, he had anticipated Edward's climax for a few minutes.

"Ah... ah... ROY!" he screamed, leaning his head back. "Roy... c-cum... with me." he moaned, hoping no one else could hear them. Even if they could, he guessed it didn't matter because this felt damn good.

"F-fuuuck." he drawled.

He enjoyed the nails digging into his skin, even hoping for a moment they would leave scars. Ed was definitely going to want to do this again with Roy.

"Roy, I'm... ready." he panted. He put his hands over Roy's. "Come with me," he whispered, letting himself release onto the desk with a drawn out moan.

Roy withdrew from Ed and released himself over Ed's back. The white liquid streaked across Ed's sweaty back as Roy sat back on his desk and wiped his forehead. He could feel Ed come and placed his hands over his hot shaft just as the hot liquid erupted forth onto his desk. The boy was moaning furiously, exposing pleasure that looked almost like physical pain. Roy stopped a moment to catch his breath and examine his partner for signs of life. However, instead of Ed's supple curves, it was a small clock on the edge of his desk that caught his attention. What time was it anyway? Roy stared at the hands of the clock and tried to decipher its encrypted message. It was almost five thirty.

_" An hour...not bad,"_ Roy thought to himself. Now that Roy had a moment to catch up on things- did the telephone get knocked off the desk? Roy tilted his head to see the floor in front of his desk. Sure enough, sprawled out on the floor like a discarded pile of metal and wires was and dejected looking telephone. YES! Scotch! (Well, there was scotch anyway. Since Hughes was gone there was no one left to filter his liquor intake. Hawkeye occasionally took up the task, but only when there was politicking involved.) Anyway- back to reality. Roy was naked leaning against his desk- and Ed was covered in jizz…

"Hey there," Roy said, brushing the bangs out of Ed's face.

Ed panted heavily, disappointed that Roy didn't come inside him. He dismissed it though, sighing heavily as he came down from the high of sex. He smiled at Roy and nodded lightly, eyes partially closed.

"Hey." he chuckled back. He slumping off the desk and stretched his sore muscles a bit. Eh- that didn't matter too much. He could do that later at Winry's house- half-naked and sweaty in front of Winry.

"Well, I guess I'll go now." he sighed, knowing Roy would stop him. He looked at Roy and smiled. "Unless you have some other plan for me…"

Roy laughed at Ed's suggestion. "I would think after all this I should be asking _you_ if you have any plans for me."

Roy stood up and pulled Ed's mouth to his for a long and passionate kiss. When it was done, he stood there for a moment just staring into Ed's eyes. Roy returned to his desk and picked up his pants.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep Al and Winry waiting, you're probably wanted back home," he said as he put his clothes back on.

"No, not really. I want to stay with you. Winry just likes complaining to me- I never really get into too much trouble," he sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, women sometimes." he laughed, grabbing some tissue. "Could you wipe my back off?" he asked, tilting his head.

Roy did one better; he grabbed Ed by the shoulders, and using his foot to spread Ed's legs apart leaned him over the desk. He licked the sticky liquid from in between his shoulder blades, making sure to take as much time as possible with his tongue. Ed shuddered at the tongue on his back. He groaned lightly, licking his lips as he imagined that tongue other places

"Oh Ed," Roy began. "What would Winry think?"

. "Why would it matter? I like you, so it doesn't matter to _me_." he murmured, eyes closing as he felt Roy's hardening member against him. It was like a dream to Edward, a dream that would hopefully never end.

"Oh Ed," Roy said, laughing little.

Roy pushed Edward back against the table, opening the pack of chalk strapped to his leg. It took him about thirty seconds to draw the transmutation circle on the top of his desk. By the time the swirling light dissipated, what was once a wooden desk was now a swirling tentacle monster, with Ed in it's greedy grasp.


	3. the one with the tentacles

"I'm sorry Ed," Roy started, unbuckling his pants

_Ok. Author here. This is not the last chapter. Just wanted to make that clear. Thankyou for all the comments and favorites! I really appreciate that and I read each and every comment even if I don't reply to it. You guys are awesome! Ps,thanks for the links to other FMA fanfiction! FUCK YEAH! Keep 'em coming!_

_Ps- somebody should do fanart of this. Im not artistic, but if I was I would. _

"I'm sorry Ed," Roy started, unbuckling his pants. "But you've really got me going now."

Edward watched Roy, blinking as he was grabbed. He smirked wickedly before reverting to an innocent look.

"What are you going to do to me now, Roy-san?" he murmured, battering his eyelashes and fidgeting his legs, "don't hurt me too much." he moaned lightly, licking one of the tentacles of the monster that held him.

Roy threw his head back in wicked laughter, placing a hand on the tentacle monster. He lowered his voice, stroking admiringly one of the many tentacles.

"Well Ed, I'm going to take what innocence you have left," he said with a sadistic smile.

He looked at Ed, then back at the creature. Suddenly, as if through a telepathic command, the tentacle monster sent a thick slimy tentacle down Ed's throat while another tore his pants right off his legs. Ed gritted his teeth, surprised at the thickness of the tentacle. Was he trying to sever the tentacle?

"I wouldn't bite these tentacles," Roy said, stroking one of the tentacles, "they're filled with something special." Ed didn't have to ask what they were filled with; he had a pretty good idea.

Two more tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed Ed's legs, spreading them as far apart as they would comfortably go. From behind Ed, a large throbbing tentacle squirted a white salty solution all over his face; tentacle cum.

"Will you obey your sensei?" Roy asked tauntingly to Ed.

Ed moaned just from the looks Roy gave him. Ed gulped, tasting cum in his mouth. Salty, yet sweet; Roy probably put a bit of himself in there, too. Spit ran down the sides of his mouth, his eyes rolling back in the pleasure of it all. Ed smiled at the words that Roy said, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he felt his groin throbbing.

With a flick of his wrist Roy gave the tentacle beast new instructions. The beast sent two tentacles to work on Ed's groin; one pumping the length while the other slowly stroked the head. Another two tentacles entered Ed, taking turns on his most sensitive area. Occasionally one of the tentacles would shoot huge wads of tentacle cum onto Ed's sweaty body. Roy stood watching the combination of cum and sweat drip off of Ed's body with ever growing ecstasy. He was harder than ever, and as one hand stroked his sweet creation the other stroked the growing bulge in his pants.

"Ed," Roy began, grabbing a hold of one of Ed's feet and stroking it gently with his fingers, "I could stay here forever like this with you." He signaled the tentacle beast again, and the two tentacles stroking Edward stopped.

"Beg for me," Roy started, "be mine, and I will oblige your needs."

Edward moaned lightly, trying not to bite the tentacle in his mouth. He panted, feeling the tentacles deep inside him, wishing it was Roy. He almost collapsed as the tentacles stopped. His eyes stayed rolled back and closed, body relaxing. He panted, letting his eyes slip opened a bit.

"Roy..." he panted, "Take me, make me yours... make me... scream your name. Fuck me so hard I can't walk or see straight. Make me so that even the slightest touch from you makes me hard. Just... make me yours... Roy," he murmured through  
aching moans.

"That works," Roy muttered.

He walked over to Ed and stood between his legs.

"I like you best like this," Roy said, stroking a puddle of cum on Ed's belly with his finger.

He took his cum covered finger to the tentacle beast, and drew yet another transmutation circle. When the bright light of the transmutation had passed, the tentacle beast had disappeared and a new wooden desk had taken its place. The transmutation had taken quite a bit of Roy's strength, not to mention he wasn't used to this amount of sex in one day. (Not since the academy anyway. Who was he kidding? Central had made him soft.) He sank into the chair behind his desk, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his hard, throbbing member.

"If you want me, come and get me," Roy said, tilting his head to the side. He wanted to see his Ed try to ride him.

Ed panted heavily, dropping to the floor as the monster disappeared. He gulped, crawling over to Roy. He was quite tired himself, but he was going to try his hardest to still please the older man. He stood, shaking, and slid onto Roy, leaning his head back. His breath was as uneven as ever as he moved around a bit.

"I'll try... my hardest." he panted. He had just enough strength to move up and down on Roy, gripping the man's shoulder hard.

Roy laughed to himself; getting his sadistic jollies from Edward was even better than he thought it would be. He grabbed Ed's haunches and thrust himself all the way inside Ed, watching the slight pain in Ed's face. He could feel Ed's smooth skin under his rough hands and gripped Ed even tighter, hoping to leave scars on his perfect flesh. It was just too perfect, doing no work, almost letting Ed fk himself. He let the obviously winded Ed do all the work while he grabbed Ed's ass and roughly massaged it with his hands. Roy's hands were blistered and caked from fiery accidents, a common injury in his alchemic specialty.

All Roy had to do was sit in his chair and watch the endless waves of pleasure ripple through Ed's weaker body. Roy leaned his head back in his chair, imagining the possibilities. This time he would give Ed the satisfaction of feeling his cum on the inside. Roy took his finger to the underside of Ed's cock, where he knew he was most sensitive.

"You like that from your sempai, don't you?" Roy asked in a mocking tone. "You're grateful to your commanding officer, that he would fuck you with his nice cock."

Roy wanted to hear Ed say it; hear his innocent voice say such horrible words.

Ed panted and moaned as Roy shoved deeply into him. He tried his best, going harder and harder onto Roy. His nails dug deeply into Roy's shoulder, if anything, his metal hand would leave scars. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on, but he wanted badly to feel Roy's hot release in his body so he had to keep going.

"Deeper Roy, I want to feel that pain... I want some scars. Give them to me." he groaned lightly. "Yes, I'm very grateful to Roy-sempai for fucking me hard... with his nice, hard cock." he whispered as a slight red tone crept up into his cheeks. He looked Roy in the eyes, pressing his lips to Roy's, arms wrapping around Roy's neck.

Roy moaned into Ed's chest, digging his nails into the back of Ed's shoulder; knowing that would leave a nasty bruise. Roy decided chair sex was definitely the way to go. He was aching harder than he had in a very long time, and felt better than ever.

"Ungh, Edward," Roy's head pushed against the back of his chair. Roy's moaning reached a new record for volume within the room. It wasn't necessarily "loud" but it certainly wasn't quiet. "Come with me Ed," Roy whispered into Edward's ear. "Come with your sempai." Roy sped up his thrusts, encouraging Edward's rising passions and pushing towards a beautiful climax.

"Always... willing... Roy..." Ed panted, eyes closed tightly as he felt his climax getting closer. He moaned as Roy thrust deeper into him. "Roy... now!" he screamed, letting his hot release splash over his own and Roy's stomachs and chests. He panted heavily, wishing it didn't have to stop there.

Roy continued pumping Ed as he came, splashing small amounts of cum on himself and Edward.

"Ed-" Roy whispered slowly, nipping the youth's ear a bit.  
This would have been a really cute moment, had there not been a knock on the door at that very moment-

"Hello! Edward!" It was Edward's brother Al, who had been sitting in the waiting room this whole time. "Edward? Winry is gonna be really mad at us if we're late again..."

Improvising, Roy tried to save himself and Ed with a quick excuse : "Yeah, sure," he said in an obviously winded voice. "We're almost done- with the exam."

"Roy is that you?" Al asked in a slightly angry voice. "We really have to go! You're perfectly welcome to come with us, assuming you don't have other plans for dinner."

_"Fuck,"_ Roy thought to himself. _"Please tell me I locked that door-"_

Ed cursed lightly, clearing his throat to compose himself. "Hey, Al just go ahead of me. Tell Winry to start cooking and that Roy is coming. Make sure to get dinner on the table before I get there or I'm going out to eat." he jokingly protested, having to take deep breaths after talking, like his winded companion. He took a few last breaths: "All right?"

Al paused a moment in what seemed like suspicious thought. "All right, but if Winry complains to much, I'm going to come back here and drag you by your ponytail!"

After that all that could be heard was the metal on metal of Al walking away down the hall.

Edward sighed in relief, looking at Roy with a smirk. "Well, you're coming home with me so don't do anything too funny while we're there. Other than that, you can have more fun with me as you please." he chuckled, kissing Roy before awkwardly dismounting. "Now," he said, "do you have a shower in this place?"

" Not yet I don't," Roy said smirking. He reached behind Ed and grabbed a pencil off his desk. Drawing a quick transmutation circle, a showerhead emerged from the floor.

Ed grabbed the shower head and began washing himself like Roy wasn't even in the room. He looked at Roy, spraying him with the water. "I'll need a towel." he chuckled.

Roy slipped his pants and boots on. It was a regular tragedy to have to put his clothes back on, but after the close encounter with Alphonse he couldn't be too careful. He sat back in his chair and leaned his heels on his desk while he watched Ed bathe himself. The water rolling off his slightly muscular build complimented him well. Perhaps a bit too well…

"Oh come on Ed," Roy began, crossing his hands in his lap. "Give us a little show."

Edward blinked, hearing Roy's voice behind him. He chuckled, shaking his head. "What kind of show? I mean, I can't do much with a shower head." he said, tilting his head to the side. "And we do have to hurry you know. Next time, Al might just come in." he said with a teasing smile.

"Alright," Roy said, rolling his eyes.

It seemed like Ed was genuinely disinterested. Had he become disenchanted with something Roy had said? Maybe instead of a pleasant memory this would turn into a case of 'you stole my virginity!' and would ruin their friendship. It wouldn't be the first time…

"You know Ed," Mustang started, taking his feet off his desk. "Maybe you ought to go to Winry's without me. I mean I already have plans for dinner. I couldn't stay long anyway since I have to be in central early tomorrow." Roy lied.

Edward looked at Roy and shook his head lightly. He walked over to the colonel, putting his lips at the other's ear. "You know, you do that when you lie." he murmured, taking one of Roy's hands and placing it on his own naked body. "And if that's the case, then I'll go with you and call Winry." he said, kissing the other's neck before looking into his black eyes. "Ok?" he asked, pressing his lips to Roy's.

Roy looked back into Edward's deep gold eyes. He couldn't lie to Ed, no matter how hard he tried. He felt Ed's smooth wet skin underneath his fingertips, and traced the curves of his body down to his hip.

"Alright Edward," Roy said through one of his usual cocky smiles. "What do you want from me?"


End file.
